


Glowing Lights in Blinding Snow

by amminyard



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and enj being worried, it's hot in july and i felt like writing christmas, so here's r putting up lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amminyard/pseuds/amminyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "ExR, If you die, I'm gonna kill you."<br/>Grantaire puts up Christmas lights and Enjolras is not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing Lights in Blinding Snow

“Enjolras, calm down. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“You can fall and break your neck and then you’d be in the hospital and maybe you wouldn’t make it and I swear to God, R, if you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

Grantaire chuckled a little at that. “Enjolras, I’m not going to fall. These Christmas lights will be hung up in no time, and I’ll be down from this roof, and then we can celebrate the pretty decorations with hot chocolate and cheesy movies.”

Enjolras shook his head. “Grantaire, the lights aren’t important. There is more black ice up there than I even want to imagine and I would much rather have an undecorated house and an unharmed boyfriend than a pretty house and a hospitalized boyfriend.”

Grantaire assured Enjolras that he’d be fine once more, and continued putting up the lights. They were all white, and the wires blended in with the snow. They made the classy house Enjolras had inherited look all the classier. Putting up lights halfway through December, when the snow had already blanketed the city, was probably not Grantaire’s best idea, but he’d be damned if they didn’t get put up before Christmas Eve. The rest of the house had been decorated, and no house could be complete without the pretty glow of the roof’s lights over the already blinding snow.

By the time he had finished, he had nearly slipped about four times, and Enjolras was on the verge of a heart attack. Grantaire was beginning to think he wasn’t the one who would end up in the hospital when he finished hanging up the lights and made his way down the ladder. He stepped onto steady ground without a scratch on him and immediately found himself with a small Enjolras wrapped around his torso.

Grantaire smiled and kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head before saying, “I’ll put the lights up earlier next year, honest.”

Enjolras’s next statement of, “That’s what you said last year,” was muffled by Grantaire’s heavy coat.

“Well, one of these years I’m bound to put them up early.” He smirked down at the blond head snuggled into his chest and carried said blond into the house to make hot chocolate and fancy coffee, before settling down on the couch to watch those cheesy Hallmark movies that ran all day this time of year.

Enjolras, happy to have his boyfriend safe and sans broken bones, didn’t complain about the heteronormative plotlines even once.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this fic was originally posted on my tumblr, @amminyard


End file.
